Assassin's Creed IV: El Dorado
by VideogamewriterIV
Summary: Edward Kenway and Anne Bonny find an interesting secret about Edward's ship, they decide to keep what they find for themselves, and enjoy themselves. But the crewmembers of the Jackdaw are not stupid, as the try to find out what the two's secret is...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm just saying Edward, we could go back home right now instead of staying in this filthy place for another week." Said Anne, critically, she leaned on the rail on port side of the Jackdaw, looking at the fishing village. It was dirty, filled with drunken fisherman, smugglers, and others. Plus it smelled of rotting fish which made her want to puke. In all her time as the Jackdaw's quartermaster, never had Anne been this bored. Edward shook his head.

"If you expect me to sail in open water with that many Dutch ships about Anne, you've gone barmy." Edward replied. Anne snorted.

"Why not raid the village? It's like anybody here is really an innocent, most of the men are rapists and the women whores. I'm sure we could find some gold if we looked…." Suggested Anne, the sound of a pirate began to creep into her voice.

"Because raiding the village will leave us with nowhere to sleep properly after we torch the place, hmph?" Said Edward.

"You've been below deck, the crew will mutiny if we force them to sleep down there for more than a day." Concluded Edward. Anne sighed, and strode purposefully away from her captain.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"To see if I can find somewhere below deck for the rascals. It's a big boat Edward, there must be some room." She said.

"Bloody fucking Welshmen." She said under her breath as she lifted the hatch on the top deck of the Jackdaw. Edward chased after her, he did not want to miss a chance of saying 'I told you so' to Bonny.

Anne shoved her way through the crew of the Jackdaw, in the short time she had been here, they had learned not to mess with the quartermaster, who turned out to be fearsome than Adewále had ever been. Or could have dreamed of, for that matter. She cut through the buzzed crew of the Jackdaw, who were tightly packed as they were on the lower deck.

"Oi! Get yer drunk self away from that cannon! If that thing goes off I'll throw you off this ship!" Yelled Anne to an unfortunate crew member who had been drinking haphazardly close to a fully loaded cannon. Anne's aggressive Irish accent always came out when she was angered. The crew member nodded, before tripping over his own foot in an attempt to escape any further lashing from Bonny, he collided with another crew member, who unceremoniously crashed into nearby hammock, snapping the ropes, and ruining one crewmembers bed in the process, as well as knocking himself out cold. Anne shook her head.

"Dogs." She said to herself. Edward, who carefully sidestepped the carnage that lay in her wake, began walking next to her. She smiled to him.

"Come to help?" She asked sarcastically. Edward returned the grin.

"Came to prove you wrong. There is no more room down here, Ade checked himself." Said Edward confidently as he lifted the second hatch, which led to the storage area of the ship. They kept all there food, rum, sugar, and supplies down here. Crewmembers rarely came down here, save to steal a bottle of rum.

"He may have checked, but have you?" Asked Anne. Edward's smile faded a bit.

"Well no, but I trust Ade did a good sweep." Replied Edward.

"He left you for dead at Long Bay didn't he?" Said Anne, grinning.

"Sod off." Edward replied. The storage area of the ship was packed, filled with all the items the Jackdaw had taken from other ships, all the supplies were stacked on shelves that had been nailed to the floor and the ceiling, so when the Jackdaw hit a hard wave, the stuff would not crash to the floor. Anne looked under a shelf.

"I'm sure you could fit a guy or two under these." She stated, Edward laughed.

"Sure, if they were dead." He joked.

"Alright fine! We stay in this shithole of a village for a week." She said angrily.

"I need a drink, do we have any wine down here?" She asked, looking for a crate filled with the stuff.

"Uh, I think we have some that was meant for the Spaniards when we first got the ship, I've been letting it age…" Said Edward, he also could do with a drink.

"Can't you settle for rum? We've got plenty." He said to her.

"I'm in the mood for wine. And if you got it from the Spanish I would love bottle. Spanish drinks are always the best." She said, shifting a few items as she looked for crate. Edward had to admit, she was right.

"Maybe behind here… oh fuck, Edward give me a hand with this!" Called Anne, who was trying in vain to move a very heavy barrel away from the wall. She groaned as they barrel refused to move.

"What could possibly be in here?" She asked herself more than anyone else. She was pretty sure neither sugar, flour nor khat weighed this much. Edward walked over to help her. But both he and Anne were unable to move the barrel.

"No way are we moving that this way." Said Edward, thinking critically. He snapped his fingers as an idea formed in his head.

"I have an idea." He said to Anne.

"Oh great, another one of Captain Kenway's brilliant ideas…" She said sarcastically. Edward chuckled.

"Guess you don't want that drink then…" He said cleverly. Anne sighed.

"So sorry captain," She began in her best 'innocent and thirsty co-captain' voice.

"I would most certainly love to hear your idea, which I am sure is in no way idiotic or scatterbrained, would you please enlighten me and do whatever it is that you are thinking of?" Rattled off Anne. Seeing that Edward wanted something more than just a sarcastic reply, she sauntered over to him, and drew her long leg against Edwards front, her thigh passing over his groin in the most seductive way possible.

She gave him a pair of puppy eyes.

"Please?" She said. Edward always sucker for a pretty girl, smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure." He said. He pushed her back a little, giving him room. Edward drew his fearsome looking pirate scimitar, and with a terrific cut, sliced of the top of the barrel, revealing its contents to them both. Anne looked inside curiously, before snorting.

"Fucking cannonballs." She said. She angrily kicked the barrel over, causing the cannonballs to fall from the barrel, opening the way for them. Anne stopped when she saw what the cannon balls had been blocking.

"Looks like a door…" She said, interest in her voice. Edward took a look for himself. A small door, only passable by crouching, was in the wall. He pushed on the knob. Unlike the barrel, the door opened easily. Anne was the first to crawl through.

"E-Edward? You're gonna want to see this." Said Anne from the other side of the wall, awe was present in her voice. As if she had seen a ghost. Edward crawled through next. And was shocked by what he saw. A immense, golden statue, at least fifteen feet tall was laid slanted in the room. It had the appearance of a man, with devilish features. The entire statue was made from gold, and shone like Anne and Edwards eye's as they stared at the statue.

"El Dorado." Said Edward.

"What?" Asked Anne.

"El Dorado!" Said Edward, louder this time.

"It's not a city… but a statue! Ha! I knew there was a reason as to why this tiny ship was in that treasure fleet! This ship was called El Dorado! That's why it was a part of the fleet! The Spanish found El Dorado!" Exclaimed Edward. Anne's mouth hung open.

"El Do- all this time, has been here…" She said, still in shock. Edward was practically dancing.

"Oh Anne! Wait until we tell the crew-"Edward began, but that sentence snapped Anne out of her trance.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Edward! We can't tell the crew!" Said Bonny. Edward frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because there was no vote on whether to go after this or anything! Edward we found this! Me and you! This is OUR treasure!" She said.

"So Anne, we keep this for-"

"Ourselves! We are pirates Edward! Would any of the other crew members share this? Besides, they are well paid, and live well at Great Inagua, they don't need this. Plus, they left you for dead Edward, you deserve this." She said, appealing to the pirate side of him. Edward thought for a moment. Then nodded.

"Okay, we'll hide this in the old Mayan Ruins back home." He said. Anne smiled.

"But Anne? How are we gonna get this thing out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Initiating A Plan

Anne frowned. In her haste to convince Edward not to tell anybody about their 'secret' she had neglected to figure out how in the world the two of them alone could move the fifteen foot tall solid gold statue.

"We can probably get it out the same way the Spaniards got it in." Said Anne, walking towards the immense statue. She ran her hand across its surface, slowly. The statue felt cold, and just by feeling it she could tell the gold it was made from was incredibly pure. Years of feeling golden coins had trained her hands to tell her how much something was worth.

It was a beautiful ornament, the eyes of El Dorado were made of deep red rubies, the bangles on its arms were covered with sapphires, and the necklace's main jewel was a giant green emerald.

But it was not the gemstones or gold Anne was interested in (not now anyways). It was the joints of the statue she was fixed on. There were clean cuts on the shoulders, wrists, feet, and abdomen, and head of the statue.

"What are you looking at?" Quizzed Edward, he saw that she had a plan forming in her head.

"The joints, they've been cut! The Spaniards must've diced the thing into a few pieces, create a wall in the ship, and store it there. The door must've been their way of shoving the statue through, that way they could reassemble it in here." Anne concluded.

"If we take it a part, we can reassemble it back home and store it there." Edward said thoughtfully. He walked to the statue, and felt the cut by the ankles.

"_The gold must be very pure to be able to cut like this." _He thought. A piece like this would be worth millions of Reales. More than he had ever made in his career as a pirate.

"Good thinking Edward." Said Anne proudly. But Edward still frowned.

"How are we going to get the pieces all the way through the jungle too the ruins without the crew noticing?" He asked. Anne shrugged. "We can have a party like we do every time we make a profit from a captured ship. Once we get home they'll drink and go to the whorehouse. They'll all be pissed and passed out by two in the morning." She lamented.

Edward nodded, the plan taking shape in his head.

"We'll attack a French ship, their usually filled with wine, that'll certainly be cause for celebration." He said. Anne nodded.

"We'll make trips with the gold, we can also us the cave system that goes under the mansion to get into the jungle without coming under their drunken scrutiny." Said Anne confidently. Edward nodded.

"Now we just have to find a ship for the celebration…" He said. Again Anne shrugged.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we are pretty close too Saint Domingue, the ships spouting from there are packed with sugar and wine. That'll make us a good profit on the side of course." Said Anne grinning.

"Always the pirate." Edward said, grinning. As Anne bent over too crawl back through the small door in the wall that led back to the storage room, Edward gave her a slight swat on her rear.

"Always the gentleman." She replied. Rubbing her arse where he had slapped her, though through her aggressive response, she smiled when he could not see her face.

Once the two left the hidden room, Edward up righted the barrel they had moved too get into the room, put its cannonballs back in the crate, and for good measure, they pushed another barrel, this on full of water (which the crew would never touch due to the abundance of rum below deck) in front of that barrel.

"Good work, now let's find ourselves a French ship." Anne said. The two made their way back topside. Once on the top deck, Anne let the crew know that they were leaving the fishing village in the most polite way possible. She took out her flintlock pistol, and fired into the air.

"Beat to quarter's lads! Get the bottles out of your hands and get this ship moving! We're taking a prize!" She bellowed. The crew, who had taken the liberty too break a minor rule of the ship and drink on the top deck, hurried to meet her demands. Anne looked too the fishing village, where a few crewmembers still relaxed.

"Any member of the crew not on board by the time we leave get's left in this shithole forever!" She yelled. Her fierce voice was heard by every crewmate in the village. Many of the people who lived here decided it would not be in their best interests to chastise the redhead for calling their village a 'shithole'.

The dozen or so crewmembers who had been lounging in the village leapt aboard, two of whom had to take a dive and swim too the ship as the Jackdaw left the fishing village.

"Jack, get yourself to the crow's-nest! Find us a French merchant ship!" Anne said too Jack Fisher, a crewmember from Albany with a talent for marksmanship, his duty aboard the Jackdaw was too point out ships, storms, and land. And if needed, gun down the captain of an enemy ship. Jack complied, and began the task of climbing the ropes too the top of the main mast, where Edward had modified the crow's-nest so a rifle could be stored there.

The rest of the crew began to follow Anne's orders, unfolding the sails, prepping the cannons, preparing themselves for battle by loading their pistols and sheathing their cutlasses, machetes, axes, and tomahawks. Edward, not having too prep the crew himself due to Anne's 'gentle' way of getting the crew ready for a fight, began to sail with expertise. They headed away from the Dutch fleet, zig-zagging through the line of ships.

They had been sailing west for forty minutes when Jack bellowed:

"French 8-gunned brigantine sir!" Edward looked to Anne to verify Jack's sight. She pulled out a telescope, and looked around for a bit. She nodded.

"She's French alright. 8 guns, 4 per broadside, no swivels, mortars or fire barrels, crew is lightly armed. Small daggers mostly. Her name is the… Chevailer? Yeah, that's it." Elaborated Anne. Edward nodded. This ship was pathetic compared to the Jackdaw. Which had 14 28-pounders, and 16 heavily modified 24-pounders below deck.

"Call for heavy shot, we can take this ship out of commission in a single passing." He said to Anne, who was busying herself by strapping on her machete and long range, long-barreled Italian flintlock pistol. She nodded.

"Load the heavy shot! Get ready for boarding! Don't raise our banner till my signal boys!" Yelled Anne, the crew gave her a shout that said they were ready. Guns prepped, cannons loaded. Time for hell.

Edward steered the Jackdaw very close to the Chevailer. So close that the members of each crew could jump onto each other's ship with ease.

"Fire!" Yelled Edward. The Jackdaw fired heavy shot without mercy at her quarry, every cannon aboard the Chevailer was destroyed instantly, the top deck crew of the Jackdaw's swivel guns rained grapeshot on the crew of the Chevailer, wounding and killing many. While this was happening, Jack raised the Jolly Roger over the Jackdaw.

Edward was strapping his hidden blades while Bonny used her Italian flintlock to hit the enemy captain. While this seemed cowardly, to assassinate the enemy captain, she actually did this to help the enemy crew. She hated being forced to cut down all those innocent sailors. The sooner she took out their captain and broke their spirit and caused them to surrender, the more lives she saved.

Anne's first shot hit the enemy captain in the right shoulder, he collapsed to the ground, still alive, but hurt. The crew of the Jackdaw leapt aboard the French ship, cutting down anyone foolish enough to not surrender. Anne herself boarded after the ship's crew had been beaten down. By now the enemy ship's crew were in a fetal position. Though the ones below deck would put up a hell of a fight. Unless Anne could 'convince' their captain to surrender their ship 'willingly'. It was now peaceful on the upper deck, the Jackdaw held the other crew at gun point. Anne walked lady like towards the downed captain who was nursing his shoulder wound. She stood above him, her pistol and sword in hand.

"Surrender?" She asked him. The captain looked at her with hate. Despite his crew's quiet begging to give up, he spat on the ground.

"Never." He said. His strong French accent coupled with the blood in his mouth made him rather hard to understand. Anne sighed. She was afraid this would happen. She kicked his hand away from his shoulder, before placing the heel of her boot in the gunshot wound, grinding her foot into the open wound. The captain yelled in pain. "I yield! I yield!" He yelled. Edward, who had been watching the display, forced the captain to his feet.

"Tell that to your crew." He said. Forcing the captains head towards the hatch that led below deck too the Chevailer. The French officer ordered his men to stand down. While the crew of the Jackdaw took every crate of wine and barrel of sugar they could find. Plus a few swords, guns, and coins.

Edward stripped the boat of its sails, and let the crew drift off to a nearby Portuguese fishing village.

As the Jackdaw headed back too Great Inagua, Anne looked to Edward with a happy look.

"That's step one of the plan taken care of." She said.

* * *

They arrived at the cove two days later. As they had planned, the first thing the crew did was party. At the bar in the front of the cove, every crew member of the Jackdaw, along with most citizens of the small village celebrated with wine and women. Save for the captain and quartermaster.

After the sun had set in the cove, Edward and Anne snuck back into the room in the Jackdaw, and disassembled the statue. As it turned out, it fit into 11 parts, they would have to smelt it back together in the ruins. They put the parts of the statue into crates, so if they were caught, they could say they were carrying wine for a private night together.

"Come on Edward! They can't be that heavy!" Said Anne, who was keeping lookout on the gun deck. She had to holler a bit due to Edward being behind a wall. She heard him swear, before he appeared with the first of eleven giant crates filled with the cut up pieces of the statue. Edward had to drag it up the steps to the deck because of the crates weight and size.

"Nag, nag, nag." He said to her. Edward had taken the liberty to carry his blowpipe and a few extra sleep darts in case of any 'complications' with the crew. He was also wearing his privateer outfit, which was essentially an all-black version of his usual robes.

Anne helped him with the crate, and they placed it on the pulley usually reserved for the whale boat and lowered it onto a small cart like contraption they had built earlier, which waited in the wet sand next to the ship. The cart would only be of use for getting the gold from the beachhead to the opening of the cave at the bottom of the cliff near the mansion.

"Come on Anne! Put your back into it!" Said Edward, they pushed the gold on the cart at decent speed, but the beachhead was where they needed to be quickest to avoid the drunken crew to their far right.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder! I thought you Irish were the strong type!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Well if we're going by stereotypes you should be doing this alone, while I knit a blanket or some shite." She responded. They reached the cave entrance and left the cart near the bent palm tree close to the cave mouth.

"I can't see a bloody thing in this cave!" Said Anne.

"Don't worry, I use this route all the time, I know it by heart." Said Edward, nearly tripping on a rock he had never realized was there.

"I hope so…" Said Anne nervously, she had never liked the dark much. After a while they made it to the widest part of the cave, where Edward kept all of his gold and treasure. There was a spot in the roof of the cave that allowed moonlight to shine through, giving the two some light.

"Careful Anne, the stairs to the house are close." He warned, they never knew if one of Edward's girls was in the mansion, hoping to spend a night with the captain. From then on they were in more of a covered valley than a cave, as above them, the thick green foliage allowed a little sun to shine on the two.

"The jungle is dense so be careful." Said Edward, Anne nodded. As they exited the cave, they came upon the huts the Mayans had used before Spanish had arrived.

"Why not use these huts as a checkpoint? That way we can retrieve the other crates and bring them to the ruins with less travel." Suggested Anne.

"Good idea, lets store this one in the far hut." Said Edward. They made their way towards the hut, with Edward shooing a wild pig away from the hut. After hiding the crate in the old Mayan home, they went back to the Jackdaw to receive the other crates of gold.

* * *

Over the next three hours, they repeated the process 10 more times, until they had all the gold at the Mayan camp (could be Arawak, which ever you prefer), after that, they began take the crates to the cliffs overlooking the waterfalls.

"Edward, please tell me you fixed the bridge on these cliffs?" Asked Anne. Edward nearly dropped the crate.

"Damn it! Wait I have an idea." He said. Anne rolled her eyes.

"Fixing the bridge would have been a better one…." She muttered, she had not spent the last three hours in total darkness doing back breaking labor for nothing. Edward unsheathed one of his rope darts, and grappled the broken part of the bridge with it, pulling the bridge back onto its ropes, he then re tied the ropes of the bridge carefully, giving them a clear path to the ruins. Anne nodded in approval.

"Nice work!"

The two made it to the ruins within the next ten minutes. Edward opened the door to the Mayan buildings carefully, Anne and he then brought the crate too the lower most chamber, which was only accessible from the way they had come in, and another spot near another clearing. In another hour, he and Anne reassembled all eleven pieces with stick resin they found in the ruins. Anne stood back and admired their work, smiling.

"We did it!" She exclaimed, giving Edward a hug. Edward also smiled, when Anne released him, they took a proper look at the building they had chosen to hide El Dorado. The Native American home had been built deep into the cliff, with windows with wooden frames giving them a lovely view of the sea and the sky during the day. Edward and Anne both laid down on the soft matting they had used to keep the gold from making sound in the box.

They looked at the full moon outside through a large window in the wall of the stone building. Enjoying each other's company.

"You know… it is really romantic down here…" Said Anne mischievously, the moonlight shining off the statue and onto the walls of the cave, illuminating the dark, yet surprisingly warm and clean Mayan house. Anne gently pushed Edward onto his back, and straddled him. Mischief and seduction ever present in her eyes was all Edward saw as she began to take off her corset…


	3. Chapter 3: Nightime & Playtime

Anne leaned back and sighed. The Mayan temple or house or whatever they had called this place, was illuminated by the statue reflecting the moonlight, creating a golden shine in the room. And Anne, a pirate, was turned on in more ways than one buy the color of gold. She looked down at Edward, who was watching her like a hawk. She smiled. Anne gently removed the flower from her hair and flipped her hair out before embracing Edward in an open-mouthed kiss.

Edward reached under, and felt Anne's large firm yet soft bosom through her white undergarments. She moaned softly, and worked her hands downwards to his belt, and began the process of undoing the buckle.

Careful to avoid the blade of his sword as she undid his belt, she tugged it free and gently tossed it aside, careful to maintain her kissing with Edward. She was pulling down his trousers when a thought came to mind. She broke the kiss and stood.

"Why did you stop?!" Edward asked, irritated. As lewd acts on a ship at sea were forbidden by the pirate's code, he had been without sex in over a fortnight. And ever since he had met Anne, he had been dying to get inside her. Anne smiled mischievously.

"Follow me, you'll love what I have in mind…" She said seductively, she had lowered her voice several octaves, make her all the more attractive. She began walking towards the statue of El Dorado, which lay on its back in the room. As she walked, Anne swayed her hips slowly, enticing a hypnotized Edward to follow her.

"Clamber on top." Anne ordered, grinning. Edward's eyes widened (and another part of his body hardened) as he realized what Bonny had in mind. Obediently and quickly, he climbed atop the figure, which was surprisingly warm and comfortable for a massive, golden statue. He then lay on his back, copying the position of the statue. Anne followed him onto the statue, and straddled him, her soft, warm thighs wrapped around his waist, and her womanhood covered only by a thin pair of knickers atop Edward's groin. She smiled at him.

"When you were slaving away on farms in England Kenway…" She said casually.

"… did you ever imagine that you would be fucked on top of a legendary Mayan golden statue?" She asked, removing her brassiere, and allowing her breasts to fall in a heavy motion, sending ripples through the skin. Edward was to stunned to answer. While Anne had always appeared busty, he had never imagined her as being so… blessed. She snapped next to his ear, snapping him out of his boob-related thoughts.

"If you gave me a thousand chances- I never would have guessed." Replied Edward. Anne grinned happily, she leaned forward a bit, so Edward could feel her out. He immediately took the hint, and began kneading her nipples, which quickly became hard. She moaned in pleasure at his touch, while Edward hadn't had this experience in two weeks, it had been almost a year since she had last been with a man, though he had been nowhere near as gentle and good to her as Edward was being right now. As he continued to play with her breasts, she became so wound up that she found it hard to keep her position over Edward. She laid on Edward in a perfect missionary position, and resumed embracing with Edward. He pulled her underwear off slowly, and tossed them from the statue. In return, she practically ripped off his outfit, and slipped his trousers off with eagerness. Once the two pirate lovers were starkers, they fused their hips together lovingly. Anne grinded her hips into Edward, he stroked her back, feeling her shapely arse with his right hand, and his left hand on her breasts. Anne moaned in delight, the pleasure of Edward's touch making up for the difficulty of tongue wrestling and hip pounding she was doing. As they neared climax, Anne's competitive spirit and lust took control, she grinded into him with much more aggression than before, much to Edward's joy.

"Oh Anne…." He gasped, he reached for her breasts and groped them, enjoying the way the rubbed against his hands due to her movement. The pleasure became so intense that they broke the kiss, and focused on their hips, rubbing together with passion. And then, in what felt like years of build up, they came. Anne shrieked, and gasped. Never had she felt something that good in all her life. She fell onto Edward, using his panting form as a bed.

"Well that was… just WOW!" Exclaimed Edward.

"Uh huh." Replied Anne, too exhausted to reply with anything more. The too laid there for a few minutes, recuperating, three minutes passed when Anne felt something under her thigh. It was hard, warm and throbbing. She looked at Edward quizzically.

"Are you ready to go again already?!" She asked.

"What did you expect?" He began.

"You've been laying on me with your chest rubbing against my head for the past five minutes!" He said, laughing a bit. She grinned. She held her breasts, one in each hand.

"You like them don't you?" She quizzed, though she knew the answer. She moved her chest slightly, so her breasts hung like a pendulum over him as she straddled him.

"Love them." He replied, reaching out to knead her.

"Then you'll love this." She said. Anne crawled back a bit, so her chest was lined up with his groin. His cock stood like a redcoat at a guard post just under her shapely bosom, Edward looked down at her. Anne winked sensually before lowering her bust onto his throbbing cock. Edward's eyes went to the back of his head in bliss as she shook her chest, so with every movement she made, his dick was used like a ping pong ball between her tits. She giggled at Edward, who began bucking his hips slightly, increasing her bosom's movement. This continued for a few minutes before Edward came, she felt his excitement in liquid form running down the sides of her breasts. Anne smiled.

She hopped off the statue, and threw Edward his clothes before putting her clothes back on.

"Get dressed captain. We better be back before sunrise." She said, strapping on her corset, the tight outfit hugging her curves.

Edward began dressing himself too, and passed Anne her flower, which she put back in her hair. She smiled. They both knew that they would never look at each other the same way again.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink at the bar." Said Edward as they re-entered the jungle, she followed happily. After a night like that, she needed a drink.

"You don't think the lads will find out about 'you-know-what' do you?" She asked him. Edward chuckled.

"We'll talk about that at the bar. Hurry before the crew gets out of the brothel." Replied Edward, increasing his pace to a jog. Anne followed, hoping Edward would take their secret seriously.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cove's Pleasure

"What do you mean 'I could have tried harder'!?" Exclaimed Edward as he chased after Anne as they made their way back to the cove. He was responding rather aggressively after her comment about how well he had done an hour ago while he and Bonny were… entertaining themselves. She laughed as she jogged away from him. "I just said you could have tried a bit harder to make sure I had just a good time as you did. I did all of the work, Captain!"

As she ran, Anne shoved a long branch out of her way, Edward, who was right behind her was lashed by the plant.

"Aagh!" He yelped, rubbing his arm where the plant had whipped him. Anne fell into a burst of laughter, she laughed so hard she actually tripped. Edward seeing an opportunity, tackled her. She looked up at him, grinning.

"What are gonna do Cap?" She asked him. Edward was easily softened when he heard her talk like that. Hell, what man wouldn't turn to mush when a woman as gorgeous as Anne Bonny spoke so seductively? Her long red hair, fair, clear skin and voluptuous form was more than enough to charm any man.

Edward gently straightened her hair, which had become loose during her fall.

"Here we go…." Sighed Anne happily. Edward embraced her, and ran his hands down her frame, giving her rear a squeeze. She returned his affection in kind, opening her mouth and kissing Edward French style. Edward was removing her corset when she stopped him.

"Let's continue this at the mansion, hmm?" She said, standing and dusting the dirt off of herself, if she was going to fuck her captain's brains out, she wasn't going to do it on the jungle floor. Plus they still needed to get to the cove before the crew's buzz wore off, and they realized that Anne and Edward were missing. Edward sighed, and reluctantly began to follow Anne.

"I was doing most of the work just now." He remarked.

"Oh piss off. I would have had you on your back and gasping in a few more seconds." Bonny said, grinning.

"Bloody woman." Edward said under his breath. But as he watched her butt as she walked in front of him, he had to admit she had a fair point.

It was not long before they reached the first few of the Mayan ruins, where Edward and James Kidd had found the first Mayan Stelae. Anne stopped to admire the work of the Native Americans, despite beig a buccaneer, she had much respect for artistic structures. As a young girl in Ireland, she had often gazed at the beautiful architecture of Great Britain's buildings. She had even more respect for the people who had built these structures. The Natives. She had always found the way the Natives had been killed and enslaved to be an absolute atrocity. Something seldom seen by a woman of Anne's… complexion.

"Wonder what happened to the people who lived here when these were built." She said to no one in particular. She ran her hand down the side of the towering Mayan stonework. Edward grimaced.

"You don't want to know." He said softly, he knew how Anne felt about the Mayans. She looked at him oddly. "What happened?"

"Du Casse happened." Said Edward, resuming the walk to the village. He did not want to speak of what he and his crew had found in the mountains after they had taken they had taken the cove. All he would ever say was that his crew had dug over a hundred proper graves that day.

Anne followed him as they ran towards the village, it wasn't long before he and Anne reached the end of the jungle. Opening their view to the entire cove they called 'home'.

"Let's head for the bar, I could use a quick drink." Said Edward, making his way over to the bar. Anne rolled her eyes. Edward's version of a 'quick drink' could take forever, she didn't want sex with a drunkard.

* * *

"Captain! Ye missed the party!" Exclaimed one of the crew drunkenly. The crewmember frowned.

"Or did ye? Was you there? I can't fuckin' remember…" He said. Edward answered.

"No, me and Anne here were just planning a party for next week… you didn't finish all the rum did you?" Asked Edward. The crew members eyes lit up.

"Oh heavens! We saved you a crate I think… did we? I think we did." Mumbled the man.

"It's could be over there, at the bar…" He said. The man was really drunk, he was swinging his head side to side, laying on his back with the railing on the walkway to the bar being the only thing keeping him up.

Edward nodded. "Thanks."

"Hello to you too." Said Anne irritably to the crew member as she and Edward walked past him, the man recoiled from her, he could not take one of Anne's famous tongue lashing's now. His head hurt to much.

"So sorry ma'am…" He rattled off, before losing consciousness. Bonny and Edward both navigated their way through the drunk ship mates of the Jackdaw, carefully side stepping the various drunkards.

"Oi, John said you's saved us a crate of rum?" Edward asked the bartender, who was busying himself by cleaning mugs.

"Oh… was that for you?" Asked the bartender nervously. He could take reprisal from Edward, but if Bonny learned that he had drank her booze…

"Apparently it was." Said Bonny. The bartender shook his head.

"So sorry but… Jack and Charlie finished it… but uh, I do have a crate of wine here meant for my lady and me…" He said, putting the crate on the counter, he deeply hoped they would just take half.

"That's even better." Said Anne, taking the whole crate and walking away. Edward shrugged.

"Sorry mate." He said simply, leaving the saddened bartender and following Anne. Anne turned on her heel and faced the bartender angrily.

"By the way, next time you lie about what you did with MY rum, have the decency to wipe it from your shirt." Said Anne, her Irish accent thick and strong. The bartender nodded furiously.

"Yes ma'am!"

Once Edward and Anne left, the crew went back to their drunken talk.

"Weird for the captain to miss a party… he do that often?" Asked Louie Miller, a new cannon worker, who had joined the crew two weeks ago at the fishing village. Another crewmember shook his head.

"I've known Kenway since he rescued me from the treasure fleet years ago… he as never missed a party…"

"What could he have been doing? Maybe he and Mrs. Bonny were… fuckin'?" Replied Louie, anybody who heard him shushed him.

"Never talk about Anne that way, she'll cut your damned hands off!" Said a large African gunner.

"She won't, she just talks shite, no way a broad like her would dare-"

"Shut your fucking gob! I seen her do it me self!" Replied the gunner to Louie. That silenced Louie. But the Gunner, Abraham, was curious, what had Edward and Bonny been doing last night that would cause them to miss a party? Abraham opened another rum, wondering what the two were going to do now….

* * *

Edward landed on his back on the bed in the mansion with a soft thud, Anne gently pushed him back, taking a swig of the Italian wine they had taken from the bartender. She gave Edward the near empty bottle, who finished it. Anne ripped of her corset and dress, leaving her clad in her white knickers and brassiere, though the bra has taken off instantly. Edward gazed at her half near-naked form, her long toned legs, curvy hips, shapely belly and large firm breasts defining her. She straddled Edward, who was already naked. She grabbed another bottle from the crate, which waited nearby, and a small cup.

"Wine?" She offered. Edward nodded. Anne poured a bit of the alcohol into the cup, and then poured the cups contents over her right breast. She moaned a bit as the cool drink touched her nipple, causing them to harden. She leaned forward, allowing Edward to drink wine off of her breasts. She moaned as Edward kissed and licked her tits. She leaned forward more, shoving her boobs into Edwards face as he kissed her. While this was happening, Edward pulled Anne's knickers down, and felt her wet and warmth in his hand. He then grabbed her hips, and angled her with himself. She slipped in just a bit the first time, before coming out.

She pulled her breasts out of Edward's mouth, and them with her tongue. As she tongue wrestled her captain, Anne once again came down on Edward's hips, this time slipping all the way in. Edward noted that she was nice and warm, and also wet. She grinded her curvy hips into him, and he began pumping his own into her. Edward felt her breasts jiggle and bounce with their movement, and enjoyed their softness and perfection. Anne redoubled her efforts, her hips pushing Edward into the bed.

Edward began kneading her hard nipples, and switched his mouth from her mouth to her neck. Anne moaned in pleasure, and relaxed a bit, allowing Edward to pleasure her. She had to admit, he was pretty good. He buried himself deep inside her, bucking his hips gently, all the while planting open mouth kisses on her nipples.

Bonny reveled in the feeling of Edward's adventurous tongue on her exited nipples. After a while, Anne's moans became louder, and more frequent, if not for the shut door to Edward's master bedroom, the whole Caribbean may have heard her yelps of pleasure. After what felt like days of build up and stress, Anne came with abundance.

Her liquids spread over Edward, who was still yet to come. She panted, and rolled off of Edward, who smiled.

"I don't do any work huh?" He chuckled. She only panted.

"I'll make it up to you in the morning…" She said, before, much to Edward's shock fell asleep on his shoulder.

"She better."


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Gift

Please Please review!

* * *

Anne woke suddenly, she had a bit of a hangover from last night, causing her vision to take a while to settle. She noticed that she was sprawled

atop a sleeping Edward Kenway, who was fast asleep. She smiled. He was cute when he slept.

She was getting out of the bed carefully when she had an idea. Last night she had promised to make Edward feel great in the morning, and Anne,

ever clever and resourceful, knew just how to do so in a way only she knew how… and Edward's slumber would help her out.

Carefully Anne began to remove the cases from the pillows, doing so with the utmost discretion to avoid awaking her snoozing captain. Anne gently

began to tie the pillowcases around Edward's wrists, before tying the other end of the pillow case to the bedhead. She repeated the process of

shackling Edward to the bed until he was trapped on the comfortable bed.

Edward continued to sleep soundly.

Anne grinned, but before she could get started, she would need a more… fitting outfit. In order for this to work properly, she needed something

more intimidating than her pearl white night clothes. She walked to the closet, and gently pulled it open, making sure to use the door on the left as

the right one creaked. Anne selected what she was looking for, a sheer black corset, along with ebony stockings. She also took one of Edward's

belts, though it was not for Anne to wear…

Anne undressed and redressed with haste, being careful to remain quiet as possible with Edward still asleep. After getting dressed, Anne checked

herself out in the mirror. She was busty, her large firm breasts and pale skin barely contained by the unusually tight black corset, her hair a striking

red, and her long , thick legs complimenting her round and full rear. She grinned.

Edward was in for the time of his life.

Anne sauntered over to Edward, and gazed at his sleeping form.

_"I need you to get excited…" _ She thought. Anne leaned over a bit, allowing her chest to rub against Edward's face, Anne moved back and forth,

rubbing with just a bit more aggressiveness. She smiled when her captain pitched a tent in under the covers.

Edward began to stir.

Anne ripped the sheets of Edward who awoke.

"Anne?" He asked, still not fully awake, he could just make out her blurry face hovering above his own. Anne grinned. "Good morning Edward, sleep well?"

"Just fine, hey you still owe me from last night."

"Don't worry, I know just the thing…" Anne said, smiling seductively. Edward raised an eyebrow, he was raising himself up to embrace her when he

realized that he was tied up. He caught her eye and knew what was about to happen.

"Oh bloody… you're not about to do what I think you're about to do, are you Anne?" Edward asked nervously.

"Call me mistress." Anne said chuckling.

"Here we go…" Edward sighed. Anne rolled Edward onto his stomach, due to the positioning of his bounds, his feet crossed over on and other at the

ankles. Anne smiled, her eyes full of lust and playfulness. She straddled Edward from behind, placing her legs on either side of his hips. She gently

squeezed his stomach with her powerful leg muscles, forcing the air out of his lungs. Anne then proceeded to wrap the belt around Edward's neck.

"I think this is going a little to far An- I mean mistress." He said nervously. Anne smiled devilishly. She leaned forward, allowing her soft lips to

brush against his ear. Her breasts poking into Edward's back gave him a hard-on.

"Your master decides what is going to far." She whispered darkly. She nibbled on Edward's ear, and reached under him, grabbing his cock and

squeezing it. _"It would be fun to do this on top of El Dorado." _ Anne thought. Sex on that statue was unforgettable. Anne pulled on the belt a bit,

choking Edward slightly, she waited until he coughed to let go of him.

"You certainly do a good job." Edward stated, catching his breath. He felt a pain where Anne lashed him with the belt.

"OW!" He yelled, as Anne giggled.

"Did that really hurt Edward? Your little friend there said it felt pretty damn good." Anne laughed as his pain and pleasure senses clashed. She hit

him again, to the same reaction.

"Stop!" Yelped Edward. Though a large part of him secretly begged her to go on.

"I'll stop when you beg me to."

"Not happening Bonny."

"You sure?"

"An Assassin doesn't beg."

"We'll see…"

Anne hit Edward again, though he tried to keep his groans discrete.

This continued for several more moments before Edward realized that his back was turning red from lash marks.

"Alright Anne! You win." Said Edward. Anne smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You heard me."

"I didn't hear what I wanted to hear."

Edward sighed, he may never live this on down.

"Oh please mistress! Show some mercy to a poor fool like me." He said through gritted teeth. Anne smiled in victory, she could easily get more out

of him, but she had to sail with him for weeks on end, and she did NOT want him to get her back all the while.

"I'll show you mercy. Roll over." She ordered. Edward complied, he got a good view of her smiling face in her victory. Anne laid down, and began to

give Edward an oral treatment.

"That is certainly better than mercy!" He said. He heard her giggle at his remark.

He didn't last long, and before he knew it, he came.

Anne smiled. She crawled back up and straddled a tired Edward.

"Can you untie me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe after breakfast…"

* * *

Author's Note-

I'm starting a new story about Hitman: Absolution, so for the very few people who follow this story, updates will be pending as chapters for this story will be a bit slower, if you review and say you want me to focus on this one, please do.


End file.
